An Awkward 9 Months
by NBLUV
Summary: After Robin left with Marian and Roland, Regina finds out she is pregnant with his child. And it just so happens that Emma is pregnant too. The two have to work together to find Robin and survive through 9 certainly awkward months. Rated T for swearing and some dirty jokes. OQ and CS but the main thing is the SQ FRIENDSHIP. :)
1. Chapter 1

Regina blinked and stood with her mouth open in awe.

"You think I'm what?!" She shrieked.

Emma took a deep breath. "Regina, listen. You've been a bitch recently, you just got done throwing up for the third time today, and you cannot stop bitching about how your grill cheese at Granny's isn't cooked to perfection."

Regina scowled but couldn't help but agree with everything that the blonde had just said.

"Fine. But just so you know, I can't get pregnant."

"Why?"

"Because I drank a potion and the rest I'll explain later." Regina put her hands on her hips.

Emma looked around, thinking. "Were you on your period then?"

Regina laughed but stopped suddenly. "I- I wasn't."

"Why do you sound so upset about that? It's literally bloody hell."

"I'll go buy a test…" Regina grabbed her purse and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Emma said, "I have some in the bathroom cabinet."

Regina turned back around and watched Emma slide across her new wood floor of the tiny home she had moved into last week.

The blonde came back, reading the box very carefully.

Regina giggled when Emma handed her the box. "What have you and that pirate been up to?" She asked and Emma blushed.

"Just take the test and I'll be watching Spongebob in the living room." Emma said.

Regina laughed. "Spongebob?"

"You got a problem with that, _your majesty_?" Emma smiled and Regina walked toward the bathroom with a worried expression on her face.

Emma walked to her couch, only to stop herself from sitting on a certain sleeping pirate.

"Killian!" She yell/whispered at him.

He shot up and yelled, "My burger!"

Emma held in a laugh so Regina didn't get suspicious. "What are you doing here?"

"Sleeping, love. Isn't it obvious?" He asked, resting his head back on the brown pillow that matched the couch and closing his eyes..

"I told you to get your ass back to The Jolly Roger!" She lifted him back off the pillow.

Killian opened his eyes again and smiled. He pulled Emma down next to him and pulled her close. "I would've but I wanted more of _your_ a-"

"Please don't continue!" Regina yelled from the hallway.

Emma covered her face with her handsaw yet sliding away from Killian. "I take it that you are waiting for the test?"

"What test?" Hook asked.

 _Uh oh._ Emma thought when she saw Regina throw her hands up in the air out of anger.

"Your dear girlfriend thinks I'm pregnant!" Regina said to him. No use of holding it in.

Killian's smile from earlier faded. "Oh..."

Regina sighed. Robin had left with Marian and Roland not too long ago.

"Okay." Emma said, "I need to finish this episode of SpongeBob as soon as possible because me and Henry have a bet that I can't finish four episodes with how busy being the savior is."

Regina snickered and and Hook stood up. "Is spongebob that bloody show that was playing while we-"

"Please! Just leave!" Regina yelled. Hook smiled before leaving the two women to talk about how messed up their lives were.

"How long have you two been together?" Regina asked, "A month?"

Emma laughed. "No Regina. We started dating around the time you and Robin did."

Regina nodded slowly with a sad look.

"Shit! Sorry Regina. I didn't-"

"It's fine. I want to see what this _SpongeBob_ can do to occupy me while I wait for a life changing test to tell me whether I'm pregnant with my lost soulmates child or not." Regina sighed and plopped down on the couch next to Emma.

She didn't hesitate to get comfortable on the leather couch, but she didn't mean to fall asleep until 3:00 a.m.

And she definitely didn't want to dream about what she did. _That night._ The night when Robin came to her vault and they-

"Regina!" Emma called out.

"Regina get your ass in the bathroom!" She said again.

Regina slowly stood up, only to get what she was trying to avoid.

She ran to the bathroom and Emma said, "I didn't mean that fast but-" Regina shoved her out of the way and threw up the part of her dinner that she didn't before she fell asleep.

Emma quickly grabbed the queen's hair and pulls it out of her face.

Regina looked up to the blonde when she was done and tilted her head in confusion.

There was no use in trying to hide that Emma was wearing a pair of pink underwear that said, "I'm too hot to handle"

Regina laughed. Then she noticed the shirt that the savior wore said, "I love pirates." Then in sharpie, some one wrote under that, "literally."

Regina laughed even harder.

"What?" Emma asked, "You just got done violently throwing up then you start laughing at me?"

Regina stopped when she saw two pregnancy tests in Emma's hand.

"Why are there two?" Regina asked quietly.

Emma smiled sheepishly and showed her that both were positive.

"This one is yours," Emma handed her one, "and this is mine." She held the other one up in the air.

Regina's face when from sad to disgusted.

"We're both pregnant?" She asked.

Emma nodded. "Yes." She said quietly.

"I'm pregnant." Regina started breathing heavily. She stood up and wiped away some tears that already fell down her face.

"Regina wait-"

"Don't tell anyone including your parents."

"What about Hook?"

"I have to go." Regina said shakily and in a poor of purple smoke, Regina was gone, leaving Emma standing there with a positive pregnancy test and a very guilty look on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Emma:**

Emma stood there, trying to process what was happening. She needed to be the strong one in this situation. Regina didn't have her baby's father to help her, Emma did.

The father.

 _Hook._

How the hell is she supposed to tell him?

He's a pirate who steals her makeup and her hair gel. He'd bitch whenever he was asked to do something that didn't involve a reward. He'd throw fits when Emma would tell him not to do something stupid.

He's also a huge softy that will do anything to please Emma when it's her time of the month. He'd give her a massage. He'd buy chocolates and caramels, completed with a beautiful gift and a cute little apology card that stated the same thing every month,

 _I feel bad that I don't have whatever problem you do, so you have to go through it all alone but I'm thankful that you have someone like me to take care of you when you have that problem._

 _P.S. I'm also devilishly handsome and that is a huge plus! ;)_

The real question is, which side of Killian Jones will respond to the news Emma had to share?

She wrapped her hand tightly around the test and flicked off the bathroom light. It took her a moment to adjust to the dark, but she managed to walk to her room where Killian was sleeping.

His snores continued to get louder and louder as she walked closer to a huge lump under the covers that was her boyfriend..

As soon as she laid down, he wrapped his arms around her securely, holding her close and nuzzled his face into her pillow, not his..

Another plus about being with Killian Jones: He's a HUGE cuddler.

"Killian," Emma whispered softly, putting her hand on his face ever so gently. "Killian wake up."

He grumbled something like, "Shit! My cookies!" and his eyes opened.

"What?" He asked softly, smiling when Emma smiled at him.

Emma took a deep breath. "Look, babe, you have two different sides. You can be a huge cuddle bug, and a huge asshole."

He raised an eyebrow as she continued, "I need you to be a cuddle bug and be happy about what I have to tell you now."

Emma hesitated. "Please Killian. I need you to help me with this." She closed her eyes.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered. Her eyes were still closed, so she couldn't see his reaction to the news.

"Emma…" He said, "Emma, that's wonderful. I'll do whatever you need to help this baby." He moved his hand and touched her stomach lightly.

The blonde sighed in relief. "Thank god!" She exclaimed, grabbing his face and kissing him everywhere.

He pulled away and said, "What makes you think that I wouldn't help you with _our_ child. I will love this baby and much as I love _you_."

The sheriff smiled. "I love you too." She whispered back

 **Regina:**

Appearing in her room, Regina collapsed to the ground in tears. She dropped the pregnancy test on the ground and stared at it in horror.

She cried until she was terribly exhausted and fell asleep on her floor, in one hand she was holding a picture of her and Robin and in the other, she was holding her still thin stomach.

"Mom?" Henry whispered lovingly. "Mom wake up."

Regina groaned and swatted at the air. Her eyes fluttered open to see it was dawn and that Henry looking down at her with a worried look on his face. "Henry, go back to bed." She whispered, touching his face gently and sitting up.

"Mom, are you okay?" He asked, giving her a worried smile.

"Of course." She said, trying to reassure him but failing desperately.

"No your not." He shook his head. "I'm scared for you mom."

"Why? I'm fine."

"No! I walk into your room to check on you, only to find you curled up in a ball on your floor, makeup all over your face, holding a picture of you and your ex boyfriend, and-" He took a deep breath. "I tried to move you but you only moved a few feet, and you were sleeping on this."

Regina's face went from sadness to fear when Henry picked up the positive pregnancy test from the ground next to her. He looked at it then back at her. "Mom, is this positive?" He asked, "I don't know how to tell."

Regina felt tears fell down her face as she nodded. Henry quickly leaned forward, capturing her in a huge hug. "How? I've read your story several times over. I thought-"

"Robin must've broken it." She said, still hugging her son. "I need Emma." 

Henry nodded and stood up. "Okay. I'll call her." He helped his mother up and ran to grab his phone.

Regina picked everything up off of the ground and trudged over to her bedside table, setting down the test and the picture. She walked back toward her closet and got dressed fairly fast.

When she walked out of her room, she could hear the door open.

 _Swan got here quick!_ Regina said to herself as she walked down the stairs.

But the voice that she heard wasn't Emma's. It was David's. Then there was Snow's voice. Then Hook. Then Emma. And then Tinkerbell. __

_Dammit!_ Regina yelled in her head. She tried to walk back up the stairs but Emma had already found her and called her name. 

"Regina come here!" Emma called to the queen.

Regina rolled her eyes and trudged back down the stairs, and into the living room which was filled with people.

Tinkerbell was talking to Snow about baby Neal, Killian was playing with his hook as Henry asked him questions about it, and David and Emma walked toward Regina.

"Dad, could you leave us for a minute?" Emma asked him and he retreated to stand by his wife.

"I didn't tell anyone except Killian. I want you to do it with me." Emma whispered.

Regina's eyes grew wide. "I don't think I can handle it."

Emma looked around for a few seconds before saying, "You have a lot of explaining to do and trust me, I am using all my strength to not start crying my eyes out and hold a pity party."

Regina rolled her eyes and followed Emma into her family room. She sat in between Tinkerbell and Snow, who was holding Neal.

On the couch across from her was David, Emma, and Killian, who was slowly sneaking his arm to rest on Emma's shoulder.

An awkward silence settled within the group and they all glanced around at each other, waiting for someone to speak.

Finally, Snow cleared her throat and said, "Emma said you two wanted to talk to us."

Regina glared at the blonde and then nodded her head. " _She_ did."

David gave her a confused look and she continued, "She wanted us to get together so we can tell you something."

Tinkerbell wasn't a stupid fairy. She knew what was about to be announced thanks to magic, so she was just about screaming on the couch, trying to keep her cool. "Excuse me for a minute." She said, giving Regina a look and a nod that meant that Tinkerbell already knew everything.

Regina wasn't stupid either so when Tinkerbell excused herself, she sighed and said, "I don't know how to put this-"

"Start from the beginning. The potion you were telling me about." Emma suggested, getting a weird look from Snow and a glare from Regina.

"Okay then. Long ago..." Regina told them the story about the potion and by now, Snow and Charming already knew what was happening, as did Killian and Tinkerbell, who was eavesdropping.

"And Robin broke it..." Snow finished for Regina, who was already tearing up.

The queen nodded and brushed some hair from her face.

"So you're pregnant!" Snow suddenly exclaimed.

"Oh Regina! That's wonderful!" She stood up, gave her son to its father and wrapped Regina into a tight, warm hug.

Tinkerbell rushed around the corner where she was hiding to join in on the hug. Killian and David stayed seated, as the four women started talking in their own little bubble.

David was whispering to baby Neal and Killian was looking at the women nervously.

"What is it Hook?" David asked.

Killian turned his head but never took his eyes off of Emma. "Nothing." He whispered.

It took a minute for him to realize what was happening and David's eyes widened. "You better hope to hell that she isn't-"

"Dad!" Emma yelled when he saw her father stand up and turn face Killian.

After she got both men to settle down, Regina whispered in Emma's ear, "Your turn, and if I were you, I'd put a bit of distance between your father and lover boy."

Emma nodded after rolling her eyes and said, "Guys, there's something else."

Snow perked up, David closed his eyes, and Hook blushed uncontrollably.

"Oh my gosh! Just say it already!" Tinkerbell yelled to the blonde.

Emma sighed and said, "I'm pregnant as well."

Snow's jaw dropped, David froze, Hook wanted to escape, and Tinkerbell was ecstatic

Henry giggled in the doorway. "Kid!" Emma yelled, "What are you doing here?"

Henry giggled again. "I've been filming the whole thing!"

Regina's eyes widened and she turned around and ran up the steps, causing Snow and Tinkerbell to follow.

"Lad, you wanted to film me getting punched in the-" David reached over and punched Killian in the nose, causing him to fall backward into Emma you started laughing uncontrollably.

 **Upstairs:**

Regina had nothing to throw up, except for the tiny piece of bread that she ate when Henry was calling Emma, but she still threw it all up violently as tears fell down her face.

Snow White and Tinkerbell did a great job with cleaning Regina up, comforting her, and helping her out, but all Regina wanted to do was run from them.

She was so vulnerable, hunched over the toilet, shaking and crying.

"Regina, are you alright?" Snow asked when Regina had managed to stop gagging uncontrollably.

She shook her head and mumbled, "What do you think?"

Snow couldn't help but let a tear fall down her face after she said, "You'll be fine. Me, Tink, and Emma will help."

Regina let out an angry laugh and sighed deeply. "You don't get it. The father of my child is gone." She exclaimed, "And he's never coming back. I'd be lucky if I even got to tell him."

Tinkerbell's eyes lit up. "Regina! Follow me!" She led her to her room, Snow following close behind, and sat her down on the bed.

Tink pulled out her wand and flicked it around. After a while, Regina,Tink, and Snow were no longer in Regina's room, they were at the town line, holding a vial of pixie dust and note that said what Robin needed to know.

The plan was for a bird to fly the dust and the note to Robin, where he will read it. The note stated Regina's condition and what Robin needed to do to bring Marian back in town.

The dust will reverse the Snow Queen's spell. He has to be careful with it though, for if he were to spill it on himself, or Roland, it would freeze them. When the trio walks back into town, he would dump the dust over Marian and they would go and find Regina immediately.

The queen grabbed the folded note and signaled for Snow to call a bird to carry it to Robin.

She stared at for moments before pressing her quivering lips to it, leaving a mark of love. Her dark red lipstick stained the white paper.

Regina gave in one last glance before handing it to Snow to tie it to the bird's foot, along with the pixie dust.

She turned and started walking away, claiming that she needed to think, trying to hide the pain that seared through her chest, knowing that wherever Robin was, there was no way that he could get that note, for it would disintegrate due to the magic kiss she put on it.

 **A/N**

 **When Regina kissed the note, she put magic on it that would cause it to disintegrate. She is just too scared and too worried that he had already moved on with Marian and that he wouldn't want the baby.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Robin:**

Robin sat on the couch, Roland slumbering peacefully on his lap. He carefully reached into his pants pocket and grabbed the phone Regina had bought for him.

Regina.

Oh how much he missed her.

Her voice.

Her touch.

He missed her so much. Every time anyone did anything, he thought of her. He missed her brown eyes locked on his and how his arms fit perfectly around her.

It seemed as if every night he dreamt about her. It's as if she was still there, telling him all the things he wanted to hear while they were apart.

Robin set his phone on the end table beside him and rested against the couch. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. Hopefully he could see her. The real her. Just tonight. Hopefully he could really be with her. Hopefully it's not just his imagination.

 **Regina:**

Her eyes fluttered open to find she was no longer in her mansion.

She wasn't even in Storybrooke. Maybe she was dreaming.

But it seemed so real…

The lights. The ocean. The light breeze that blew her hair everywhere.

A light flower crown rested on her head in addition to the earrings and necklace around her neck. She looked down to find a light purple sundress covering up a matching bikini and sandals. Her slim figure completed her look and she looked quite beautiful.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist and she a familiar scent of forest fill her nostrils. "Robin…" She breathed, relieved to feel so safe. "I've missed you."

He nodded in agreement. "I missed you too, my love."

She smiled as he kissed her exposed shoulder and squeezed her waist.

"Careful." She whispered. "You don't want to hurt the... nevermind."

Robin couldn't question her for she had spun around and her lips were already on his in a crushing and passionate kiss. He moved his hands from her waist to her hips and deepened the kiss.

Regina's hands moved to cup his face and she stepped closer so her chest was pressed up against his.

Finally, needing air, Regina pulled away and said, "I wish you were really here."

"I- I think I am." He whispered, his hands still on her hips. They both looked equally confused as waves crashed against their ankles.

"You are?" She asked, moving her hands from his face to his shoulders.

Robin nodded slowly before looking out at the ocean.

"Regina, how have you been?" He asked, showing true an honest concern for his soulmate. He looked back at her and looked her up and down.

"I've been…" Should she tell him? Maybe it is real. Maybe he really is there. "Wonderful. I miss you though."

He chuckled lightly. "It's certainly interesting in New York."

"You went to New York?" Regina exclaimed. "I've always wanted to go to New York!"

"You could go there." Robin said simply, moving one of his hands to brush some hair out of her face so she could look him in the eye. "Then we could actually talk."

"Maybe." She said slowly, removing her hands from his shoulders and grabbing his from her hips. "But I want to tell you something now."

He raised an eyebrow but gave a reassuring nod and squeezed her hands gently.

She took a deep breath. "Robin, remember the night in our vault?"

"Of course." He said happily. He didn't seem to know what was happening yet so Regina continued.

"Well… Uh… How do I put this? I'm pregnant…" She said hesitantly, biting her lip, waiting for a response from Robin.

He stepped backward, lifting one of his hands up to cover his mouth. "Dear god." He said, looking back to Regina, "I left you in Storybrooke with my child?"

"I wasn't trying to make you feel-"

"I'm so sorry. I- I should be there, with you! I need to get back! Uh… Have you figured anything out?" He was panicking.

Regina shook her head. "Robin, stop this! I'm fine. Until you get back, I have Emma."

"You don't get it!" He exclaimed, "There is something wrong with Marian. She doesn't love Roland. She abuses him and… and me."

Regina wiped a tear from her face as he continued "Regina, I need you to save me from her. She-" He stopped suddenly.

"Robin, what's wrong?"

"You can't hear her... She's waking me up. Regina, save me!"

"Robin!" Before she could say goodbye,he was gone once again.

 **Morning:**

Regina woke up, jumping out of her bed. She wiped away a few tears that fell down her face and ran to get dressed.

She was thankful that Henry was staying at the Charmings place for a little annual sleepover type thing. He hung out with his grandparents every other Saturday so both Emma and Regina could get a day for a sort of girls night.

Most of those nights, Regina attempted to teach Emma how to do certain things with her magic. Of course, being the stubborn woman she is, Emma would simply give up or purposely fail when she got bored or tired of being told what to do.

Soon, Regina was standing outside of Emma's tiny home, pulling the spare key that Emma gave to her out of her purse. She heard the lock click and she pushed the door open to find people yelling at eachother.

Regina quickly grabbed a plant from the corner of the room and hid behind it. She pulled out her phone and hit the record button.

"Killian, It's a tampon! You can't stick a tampon up your nose!" Emma yelled from the kitchen, unaware of Regina shutting the door.

"That Will Scarlett punched me!" Hook replied, and Regina could tell that he was making his cute puppy dog face, "What else was I supposed to use to stop the bleeding?"

"Uh, not one of my frickin' tampons!" She yelled back, grabbing something from the fridge.

"Sorry?" Killian said. Regina watched him walk from the living room to the kitchen, not even looking in Regina's direction. She smirked and moved a leaf out of the way so she could see better.

"Babe, tampons aren't for noses. They are strictly for vaginas only." The blonde said before chugging some soda straight from a bottle.

Killian said, "Okay, I apologized."

Emma laughed and gave him a quick kiss before saying, "You're not going to do that again are you?"

He shook his head with a huge smile on his face. He fiddled with his hook before saying, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Emma said with a laugh, "I'm not going to need tampons for a while anyway." 

"No," Killian said, "I meant with the baby. Are you okay?"

Now Regia felt she should leave. She was already barging in on their awkward conversation from earlier, but she shouldn't do the same to this conversation.

She stood up and cleared her throat to let them know she was there. They both looked to her and their eyes widened.

"How long were you standing there?" Emma asked and Regina just laughed. Emma and Hook both blushed and looked down.

"I filmed it too." Regina laughed again, waving her phone around.

Killian stood there with his mouth open in awe. "Um…" He scratched his head, "I'll just go now…"

He shuffled into the hallway, away from the two women.

"Regina, what's up?" Emma asked casually, rubbing her palms on her jeans.

Regina didn't reply, she just stared at Emma blankly, her eyes slowly glossing over.

"Regina?" Emma asked, stepping forward to get closer to the queen.

Regina sobbed loudly and practically fell into Emma's arms. Emma hesitated before wrapping her arms around her too. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked.

Regina nodded. "I told him." She managed to say before she cried again.

"How?"

"In my dream. I- I-" She couldn't continue, for she was sobbing again.

Emma rubbed Regina's back, not knowing what to do.

They stood there for a few moments before Emma led her to the couch. "I need you to let it out." Emma said, "Everything. Punch me if you need to, although I prefer you punch the pillow."

Regina nodded slowly and wiped her face. "I'm fucking fat, I vomit every five seconds, and all I want to eat is pickles!"

Emma laughed before saying, "Don't worry, I feel the same, I just want to drink hot chocolate and eat brownies."

Regina looked up from her hands to look Emma in the eye. "He said she abused them."

"What?"

"Marian." Regina said, "Robin told me that she abused Roland and… And him."

Emma's eyes widened and Regina said, "And I don't know if that means she…she..." Regina looked back down to her hands and let a few more tears fall down her face.

"I can try to find a phone number from the apartment's address." Emma suggested in a comforting voice, "You said they're living in Neal's old place, right?"

Regina nodded. "Can we have some pickles first?"

Emma laughed and stood up. "First, I have to take wazz."

Regina sniffled. "Have fun. I'm going to find the pickles."

"I will, and okay!" Emma called from the hallway.

Regina stepped into the kitchen as Emma entered the bathroom.

Just as Regina thought, the fridge was a huge mess. The most random things were in that fridge, like a sock, a magnet, a fork, and a very sharp knife.

Emma came back, laptop in hand. Regina had the jar of pickles and was sitting on couch, stuffing her mouth. "You really were hungry, weren't you?" Emma laughed, grabbing the pickle that regina had in her hand.

"Yes!" Regina said defensively, "And you aren't?"

"I never said that." Emma turned on the computer, "For your information, I'm alway hungry even when I'm not pregnant."

"Miss Swan, you are a pig."

"Food is like my boyfriend next to Killy-Bear."

"You did not just say that." Regina looked at Emma with wide eyes and a smile on her face.

Emma looked innocent as she looked at her computer screen, "What?"

Regina shook her head, "Idiot..."

"Takes one to know one."

"You're such a child!"

"Takes one to know one."

"Stop it!"

"Takes one to know one."

"What?!"

"I think I found him." Emma said suddenly.

Regina smiled. "Hallelujah."


	4. Chapter 4

**Regina:**

Her heart was pounding. Regina's hands shook as she pushed the buttons on her phone.

Emma was holding the queen's left hand, a hopeful look on her face. She watched Regina put the phone to her ear and bite her lip.

It ringed once. Twice. No answer yet and Regina was anxious. Her foot tapped her ground lightly and she was picking at her nails.

"Jesus, I told you we are not interested! Stop calling!" A voice said from the other line.

"Marian wait!" Regina said quickly.

"Regina?" Marian sounded terrified.

Regina gulped. "Yes. Uh, is Robin there?"

Marian took a deep breath. "Robin!"

Regina felt herself smile when she heard his voice reply, "Marian, what do you want now?!"

"Regina's on the phone."

"Regina?" She heard ruffling noises and Robin's voice was clearer now when he said, "Hello?"

"Robin!" She laughed a little to herself and Emma smiled. "How are you?"

He hesitated then said, "Good, you?"

"I'm wonderful! There's just one thing I need to tell you."

"Regina, I think I know what you're going to say." He said quietly, "I had a dream last night."

"I did too." Her heart started beating faster, "Were we on beach?"

"Yes." He said.

"So there's no point in having this conversation." Regina grabbed a pickle from the jar on the table next to her.

Robin laughed. "I guess so."

"Robin! You have to go get Roland from school!" Marian shouted to him, "Hurry it up."

Robin said ok then turned back to the phone and whispered, "Regina, if I could I would head right back to Storybrooke and wait at the town line for you to figure out how to get me to you. This is not the Marian I know. I have to go now, goodbye."

Regina felt her eyes misting up. "I'll get to you Robin, I promise. Goodbye."

She hung up the phone and set it down in her lap. "Swan, do you think he'll be okay?"

The blonde smiled warmly and squeezed Regina's hand. "Of course. I think he'll be alright."

Regina nodded. "Excuse me, I think I'm going to throw up again." She shuffled to the bathroom and Emma shook her head.

The blonde grabbed the phone and dialed the hospital to set up some appointments for herself. Regina came back and scheduled her own appointments and now the two were sitting on the couch watching spongebob with their jar of pickles.

"Hey Emma?"

"Hey Regina?"

Regina rolled her eyes and said, "Could you drive me to my vault?"

"Why can't you?" Emma whined.

"Because I need your help with something."

"What do you need my help with?" Emma asked, pausing her show.

"It's a surprise."

Emma raised an eyebrow and stood up. "I don't like surprises."

"Fine," Regina standed up too, "I'm too lazy to drive my own ass over there."

Emma sighed and soon enough, they were in the bug, driving down Main Street.

"Regina, how weird is this?" Emma asked, her eyes still on the road. "We're both pregnant at the same time. And my mom just had a baby."

"Soon Storybrooke will be full of babies and we'll have no idea what to do with them." Regina laughed.

Emma let herself laugh too but it was cut short when she had to slam on her brakes.

"MISS SWAN!" Regina screams as her hands grab the dashboard to keep herself from flying forward.

"I'm sorry Regina are you okay?" Emma asked, reaching over and grabbing Regina's arm.

"I'm just fine. Now tell me why the hell you did that?!"

"You see that douche bag on the bench over there? He decided to run in front of the car." Emma rolls down her window and gives him the bird.

"Oh god, I've slept with him before. I have no idea why I remember but I know it was in the Enchanted Forest."

Emma snaps her head to the queen, her eyes wide. "Seriously?"

"Oh yeah. I slept with a lot of people back in the Evil Queen days. A lot of people hate me for it."

Emma giggles, "You were a slut."

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me. Today whenever you pass someone you've slept with, cough."

"Really?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah do it."

"How am I supposed to remember who I've fucked and who I haven't?"

"If they look at you funny or if you happen to remember."

Regina shrugged and said, "Okay but you can't freak out."

Emma nodded again.

Soon they were in Regina's vault. They were looking for something to use to get Robin through the barrier without killing anyone. Results aren't looking very good.

Everything they have found will either destroy the town or destroy Robin and that can't happen.

The two decided they were hungry and granny wasn't going to cut it.

"Let's go to the Rabbit Hole." Emma suggested.

Regina looked at her, amused, "Emma were pregnant. We can't drink."

Emma nodded, "Yeah but I wanna see if you've banged anyone there."

Regina raised an eyebrow and smiled, "What if I almost had sex with someone?"

"Cough quietly," Emma said as she put the keys in the ignition, "Or clear your throat instead."

Regina nodded. "I'm not sure this game is a good idea. You need to understand that when I needed something, I used my looks to my advantage."

"I got it. I won't make fun of your old sex driven self." Emma says and Regina rolls her eyes.

When they stepped into the bar, Regina bit her lip. She already saw two guys.

She waited a few seconds before coughing and Emma laughed.

Regina started coughing right and left. "I think I- *fake cough* need some- *fake cough* water!"

Emma laughed so hard she needed to grab onto Regina to keep herself upright.

Regina hopped onto a bar stool and looked at the female bartender. Fun fact of the day: The Evil Queen used her body to get what she wanted from you no matter what your gender.

Regina looked at Emma with a smirk before looking back at the bartender and coughing.

Emma's eyes widened and she stopped laughing. "No way,"

Regina laughed now, "You said you wouldn't make fun of me!"

Emma laughed again, "Oh god you were so messed up."

Regina nodded and turned back to the confused lady. "Yeah, we'll both take waters."

"You sure you don't want anything stronger? This is a bar."

Regina rolled her eyes, "No shit, it's a bar. I said want a water."

Emma nodded, "Me as well."

The lady shrugged, turned, and walked away to get their waters, leaving Emma to giggle and Regina to smirk, her cheeks red.

Emma's phone started to ring and she pulled it out her pocket. She answers.

"Hey Killian what's up."

"Calm down dude I'm at the Rabbit Hole with Regina."

"No, I'm not drinking alcohol."

"Yes, you can come over here."

"Yes, you are annoying."

Emma finally hung up the phone and set on the table just in time for their waters to show up.

Regina's sipping on her drink when she notices Killian walk in. He kisses Emma quickly and sits down next to her.

Regina smiles. Her and Emma's little game. Regina let out a laughed and Emma turns to her.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

Regina didn't reply, she just let out a cough and Emma's eyes widened. Regina has slept with hook.

"Regina! Oh god, really!?"

"This game was your idea…"

"WHEN?!" Emma asks, "Oh god."

Hook looked at the two, oblivious as to why Emma was freaking out.

"It was a long time ago. Long, long time ago. A _really_ long time ago."

Emma covers her eyes with her hands, "OH MY GOD STOP SAYING LONG."

Regina bursts out into laughter and Emma does too. Killian stands up with a very confused look on his face.

The people in the bar looked at the three but continued what they were doing.

The two keep laughing as he walked out without saying a word.

"I'm so sorry." Regina says, out of breath. "You came up with the idea."

Emma shook her head to try and calm down. "If it was safe to, I'd whoop your ass."

"I'm sorry! You said it yourself, I was a total slut! I hasn't happened again since that day, I promise!"

Emma looked at her and then took a sip of her water. "You're lucky I know that you've changed."

Regina nods. "I certainly am."

 _ **IM SO SORRY. I HAVENT UPDATED SINCE MAY! I FEEL SO BAD SO IM TRYING TO WRITE SOME MORE. I FINALLY FOUND A BIT OF INSPIRATION TO WRITE SO STAY TUNED! 3**_


End file.
